Episode 121
Episode 121 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode notably features an epic historical rap battle between Creationist Cat and G Man. The rap battle premiered June 19th; halfway through the episode. Prev: Episode 120 Next: Episode 122 Highlights * Featured Video: Scotty hungers for eggs * Anita Sarkeesian's hypocrisy * Rap Battle: G Man vs. Creationist Cat * Creationist Cat preparing to initiate his attack on G Man in the rap battle- 1:06:53 * G Man's Rap, Round I: Jesus - 1:12:30 * CC's Rap, Round I: Jesus - 1:13:39 * G Man's Rap, Round II: Evolution - 1:16:01 * CC's Rap, Round II: Evolution - 1:17:17 * CC's Rap, Round III: Who's the best? - 1:19:27 * G Man's Rap, Round III: Who's the best? - 1:21:57 * CC's Rap, Round IV: Diss Round ''- 1:26:15 * G Man's Rap, Round IV: ''Diss Round - 1:28:05 * G Man's discovery of GTime Johnny. Videos Played # Gail Chord Schuler: Terrance Jenkins raped by Jesuits (can't find) # A degenerate cuntfuck: ATHEISTS ARE STUPID # "anti"-Feminism Is BULLSHIT # Why Everyone Should be a Feminist # Michigan Lawmaker Wants School Officials Held Criminally Liable For Teaching Students About Homosexuality # 'If God Is Judging Texas, It's Because Of The Witchcraft And Sodomy' # Stupid Ad Segment: Mister Lid # GTime Johnny: I'm GTime Johnny An Arousal Of Humanity. Part 1 The episode started off with TJ announcing that the DP official channel is back online. Ben also made up a drinking game. The Drunken Peasants also looked at a Twitter post by Anita Sarkeesian where she attacks the the DP. Then, they reviewed a video of Gail Chord Schuler sharing the news about the Jesuits raping Terrance Jenkins for being attracted Gail. They watched a video by an insufferable twat with a terrible haircut claiming that atheist are just stupid rebellious 12-year-old dummies who go around, damaging churches. After that, they played a video where two stupid feminazis acts like a pair immature 8 year old cunts. Next, there was a white knight telling all men to be feminists because reasons. The guy claimed people who aren't feminist are just afraid of not being manly enough. Ben set up a poll for people to vote who would win the rap battle. Then, they watched a video about a butthurt Michigan lawmaker who was upset over teachers teaching homosexuality in schools because it's perverted and that they should be held criminally accountable. Ben called out for a DP fan evacuation in Michigan before they nuke the state. Then, a crazy woman talks to Bryan Fischer, telling him about how god is punishing Texas with floods for having butt-secks and doing witchcraft. Part 2 After watching Fisher's video, TJ was angry as shit because of the lack of thumbs up and he nearly had an aneurysm live on DP as a result. Then, the peasants watched an ad for a product called Mr. Lid. The Creationist Cat and G Man finally showed up to commence the "rap" battle. The CC accused G Man of raping TJ. They started the rap battle by letting G Man go first and rap about the topic of Jesus. G Man's mic was garbage so he has to end up rapping without a beat. CC was clearly terrified of G's brilliance. CC also rapped without the beats. CC ended up winning Round 1. Round 2 was on the topic of evolution and how it is a lie. G Man claimed that people who believe in evolution should be put in jail. CC used a rap beat that actual worked and he owned G Man, another win for the cat! Round 3 was originally supposed to be on the topic of who's the better rapper, but TJ recommended that they should save it for the end. The topic they rapped about was now who's the best. CC started first bragging about his divinity. G Man then went on to rap about how good of a rapper he is and how he likes to fuck cats. CC won the round like usual. They moved on to the final round about the topic of who's the better rapper AKA the "diss round". CC went first, preaching that G Man is stupidest motherfucker on the planet. G Man then tried to show how CC isn't a real christian. G Man claimed how CC was fake and how he was a product of TGI not CGI. G Man questioned CC's divine intervention and they came to blows. As it turned out 70% of the voters thought CC was the better rapper. G Man reveals that he is still obsessed over Matt Dillahunty. The show ended with a bunch of awesome trash talk. After the Battle After it was revealed that G Man never heard of GTime Johnny, they showed him a video by Johnny to show G Man what he thinks. G Man thinks Johnny is crazy, but in reality he's just a ManTime Jesuit word-slave run off from the Illuminati. G Man also finally convinced TJ to have a moderated debate on his channel, but with the one exception that CC be the moderator. Trivia * This also one of the few episodes to have a special event. * It turns out G Man is apparently Creationist Cat's father according to G Man's rap. * All the DP members converted to Christianity because of Creationist Cat. * Creationist Cat's biological mother is G Man's ho Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Creationist Cat Category:Episodes featuring Guests